


Hide Your Face, So The World Will Never Find You

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masquerade Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hide Your Face, So The World Will Never Find You

Hide Your Face So The World Will Never Find You

Idea from fullunadulteratedart’s masquerade ball Gavin and Michael! Just needed to write for it ‘cause it was awesome and ohmygod!

Summary- Michael turned to look at the man, finding himself met with Gavin’s stunning hazel eyes and gorgeous smile half hidden behind a white mask, using all of his restraint to keep from dropping his pants right there...

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“I fucking hate these things,” Michael Jones said, fiddling with the buttons on his sleeve. He had been invited to a formal event held by a friend of his. A ball, but not just a normal ball. A _masquerade_ ball. Big ass ball gowns, masks, the whole 9 yards and Michael hated these things because he could never tell who he’d met before and he just got annoyed at having to have a mask on.

“I know, but it’s free booze for you and free soda for me,” his friend Ray said beside him, tightening the mask he’d chosen for himself. He was essentially cosplaying Tuxedo mask (black slacks, white shirt, bow-tie and a black jacket, finished off with a top hat and mask) to a formal event and would totally get away with it because tonight’s crowd weren’t very pop culture savvy. They got invited because they went to school with the host and still hung out while their lawyer friend invited a bunch of big wigs from all over New York.

“Yeah, I guess,” Michael mumbled, tying his own mask on and taking a look in the mirror. He’d chosen a pair of black slacks and a maroon jacket over a white shirt, with a black mask he’d been given by Ray because he couldn’t figure out what kind to wear. “When’s Gavin meeting up with us?” Michael asked.

“He said he’d be getting a cab and would meet us at the party. His name was put on the list, ours too so we’re fine,” Ray said, collecting his stuff and getting ready to walk out the door.

“This is gonna suck. And Gavin’s gonna look like a jackass, like the rest of us,” Michael mumbled and Ray just laughed.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Ray said as they walked out of Michael’s apartment. Michael quirked and eyebrow and stared at his friend.

“Gavin let you see his costume?” Michael asked. Gavin was adamant about no one seeing what he’d chosen to wear until the night of the ball but this sneaky little New Yorker had managed to get a look.

“He showed it to me to make sure of something. Let’s just say, he cleans up nice,” Ray said teasingly. He knew of Michael’s attraction to the Brit they worked with but what Michael didn’t know was that Gavin shared the same feelings for Michael and wanted so badly to impress the other man that he’d called Ray in a panic, begging him to come over and tell him if he looked good in his costume.

Michael grumbled about not getting to see the costume but followed Ray out the door anyway, locking it behind them before leaving for the party.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Their friend had gone all out for this party.

Valet parking, walk-about waiters, massive banquet tables, string quartets, the fucking works. But Michael didn’t focus on them as much, his gaze flickering back and forth between the conversations he was being pulled into and the front door, waiting for Gavin to walk in.

“So, Mr. Jones, you’re a game critic? What sort of sports do you normally focus on?” Some annoying bitch asked and Michael looked at her as he attempted to keep his irritation under control while he corrected her stupid assumption.

“It’s not sports, I record my very loud reactions to irritating video games,” Michael stated and the woman looked a little surprised before giving Michael a smile.

“Oh, are you Rage Quit? I didn’t recognise your voice. You sound very different when you’re not yelling. I found your ‘No Luca No’ video very entertaining,” the woman said and it was Michael’s turn to be surprised.

“Wow. Uh, thanks. Didn’t think anyone here-“ Michael started but the woman waved it off with an understanding smile.

“I know we might seem all posh and snobby but I love video game react videos. Where is your friend? The British one? I’d love to meet him,” the woman said. Michael opened his mouth to tell her he wasn’t here yet when he felt a hand on his lower back and someone standing very close to him. A person whose presence felt very familiar.

“He’s right here,” a familiar voice with an oddly smoothed out British accent. Michael turned to look at the man, finding himself met with Gavin’s stunning hazel eyes and gorgeous smile half hidden behind a white mask, using all of his restraint to keep from dropping his pants right there. The Brit was clothed in a navy blue jacket with polished gold buttons, a teal over-coat and black slacks with a black scarf tucked into the collar of his jacket. His hair was slicked back rather than it’s normal chaotic mess and it was all tied together with a white, masquerade version of an old fashioned doctor’s mask.

“G-Gavin,” Michael squeaked, thanking whatever god was listening that he had a mask on that at least partially covered his now inflamed cheeks.

“Hello Michael,” Gavin said and just those two words, spoken in that low tone with those bedroom eyes focused directly on him was what Michael could die happy to. Then Gavin turned away, his eyes flickering to merely pleasant and his smile, friendly, as he addressed the woman Michael had been talking to. “A pleasure to meet you, however, I have some private business that needs attending to, urgently,” Gavin said apologetically, taking the woman’s hand in his and pressing his lips to the back of it with a charismatic smile. The woman accepted and turned to join another conversation, allowing Gavin, his hand still on Michael’s lower back, to lead the American to a secluded section of the building.

“What was _that?!_ ” Michael said, a little breathlessly because he was having a little difficulty controlling his heart rate at the moment. Gavin’s smile switched back to that seductive smirk that made Michael’s knees threaten to buckle on him.

“Just because I act like an idiot in the office doesn’t mean I don’t know how to act in formal situations,” Gavin explained. “Plus, the entire point of masquerade is to be someone you aren’t. This is a version of Gavin Free who isn’t afraid to show how completely and utterly _infatuated_ he is with Michael Jones,” Gavin said, pulling his mask off enough to lean in close to Michael, his lips barely brushing against the other man’s. Michael’s eyes widened, turning his face away as Gavin’s head dipped so he could press kisses to Michael’s jaw line, the Brit’s hands grasping at Michael’s hips as he pushed him against the wall. Michael barely noticed as one of Gavin’s hands moved up his side to the back of his head in order to remove his mask. Gavin took an all-too-brief moment to just gaze into Michael’s lust blown eyes before he pressed their lips together aggressively.

They kissed with a passion they hadn’t managed to tap into before but the moment was cut off when someone cleared their voice from the entrance to their little getaway. The pair looked towards the intruder, seeing a Tuxedo mask look-alike with a smirk on his face pointing back to the main hall.

“They’re doing speeches. Might wanna... _fix_ yourselves before you go out there,” Ray said before he left with a swish of his cape. Gavin and Michael stood there in silence for a moment before chuckling. Then laughing. The laughing _loudly_.

“Jesus. We took ‘come as you aren’t’ to a whole new fucking level,” Michael said as he hid his red face in Gavin’s shoulder while the other man just stood there with his hands on Michael’s hips.

“So you don’t actually...” Gavin said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Michael stopped laughing and looked up at Gavin, half wishing that Gavin still had the mask on so he wouldn’t have to see that horrible, heart-wrenching expression on the man’s face.

“I...I do. I meant, that _that_ Michael was the brave one that was going to show how he felt to those he cared about,” Michael said, fiddling with one of Gavin’s jacket buttons. He dared a glance up and saw Gavin’s smiling face.

“Maybe the two Gavin’s and the two Michael’s should find some middle ground. Maybe make a new Michael that can openly be with a new Gavin,” the Brit said, and Michael smiled, happy with that idea.


End file.
